


The Guardian

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  John actually makes an appearance for Christmas and Sam loves his new gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian

**Title:**   The Guardian  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** gen  
Pairing/Characters **:** Sam, Dean  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:**   819  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. [](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)</lj>    Prompt: Castle

 **Summary:** John actually makes an appearance for Christmas and Sam loves his new gift.

~~~~~~~~

 

“Dean! Dad was here!!”

Dean woke abruptly to his four year old little brother jumping on his bed and bouncing his way to plop beside Dean’s head. Rubbing his eyes, Dean sat up, looking at Sam’s bright eyes and mop of hair that was as sleep tousled as it always was. “I told you he would be, he wouldn’t miss Christmas.” Chest swelling in a combination of relief and pride, he watched as Sam hopped off the bed and darted the few steps to the sad excuse of a Christmas tree they had set up in the corner of the motel room.

Maybe Dean only got two hours of sleep because he’d been doing his ritual thieving of gifts from local houses to make sure Sam never knew the truth. Never knew that Dad never made a Christmas, that Dad never bothered to get them gifts, but Dean understood. He had more important things. Things to track, to hunt, to kill. He didn’t have time to worry about menial things that Dean could easily take care of. Dean knew how to take care of Sam.

“Wow, look at this Dean!” Sam spun around, holding up a large, green wrapped present. “It’s huge!”

The accomplished smile on Dean’s face froze as he stared at the green wrapping. _But...I didn’t get any green presents..._ Sliding off the bed, Dean sat on the floor beside Sam, surveying the arrangement of gifts around the already dying tree. Dean counted five gifts, but Dean had only stolen three. One, the green one Sam was tearing into currently, was the largest of the bunch, and the other that Dean didn’t recognize was the smallest, barely the size of a cassette and in the same green wrapping paper. That one was addressed to Dean, and he picked it up, looking at it for a few moments. _He really was here..._

“Yeah!”

Dean blinked to clear his thoughts and looked up at Sam.

He was grinning ear to ear, holding a teddy bear at arm’s length in both hands, staring at it in what could only be described as awe. The bear had large black wings sprouting from the centre of it’s back, and from the looks of it, they were flexible enough that they could be spread out at full span, or tucked up along the stuffed animal’s back. Before Dean could get a detailed look at the wings—they made his stomach flutter but he had no idea why.

The bear turned in Sam’s hands, and Sam’s gaze shifted from teh bear up to Dean. The light shining in Sam’s eyes washed any thoughts about the weird feeling about the dark wings, and he couldn’t help but cough out a laugh at the face of the bear. It was a typical sot and cuddly bear-face, if you ignored the two small triangles sewn against the mouth or the small halo that circled lopsided around one ear with shining black thread.

“This is awesome!”

Dean looked from the bear to Sam, who was holding the bear out to Dean, excited and obviously waiting for him to approve. Dean smiled. “Aren’t you a little old for a stuffed animal?”

Rolling his eyes, Sam laughed and tucked the bear close against him, smiling as he nuzzled his face into the bear’s neck. Sam then stood and bounced onto his bed with the brightest smile Dean had seen in a while. Laughing to himself, Dean reached over and slowly picked up the small package addressed to him, turning it over in his hands before pulling at the tape holding the paper closed. Dropping the paper to the side, he turned over the small box so he could pull the top of.

A small circle of thread laid in the box, and when he lifted it out carefully, a piece of paper slipped out of the box and fluttered to his lap. With the box set aside on the floor beside him, Dean opened the note.

  


_Thanks Dean._  
Gonna be longer than expected.  
Stay safe, and watch out for Sammy.

  


“Yes sir,” Dean whispered, folding the note back up and tucking it into his pocket before sliding the bracelet onto his wrist and tightening it into place. Dean stood and turned to face the beds, and smiled as he saw Sam playing on the bed.

Sam laid on his stomach on the bed, both of the motel pillows stacked in front of him and his new gift perched on top of it. “The enemy is approaching the castle! Man the canons!”

Dean’s smile faded into a saddened smile. This was the Sam he and Dad were trying to hold on to. Young, innocent and believing that the worst thing to fight against was royal soldiers, because Dean dreaded the day that Sam would need to stand face to face with a monster and aim down the barrel of a .45.

~~~~~~~~

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/) </lj>  Prompt Table master post  [**HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

~~~~~~~~


End file.
